Your True Feelings
by Atari Aita
Summary: Dia itu sempurna. Dia itu memiliki segalanya. Setiap keinginannya selalu terpenuhi. Tidak pernah ada keinginannya yang tidak terpenuhi. Tetapi, apa yang terjadi bila dia menginginkan seseorang yang menyukai orang lain ? OC and AMUTO


**Disclaimer : **I do not own Shugo Chara. Characters are belong to PEACH-PIT

**Genre : **Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Rated : **K+

**YOUR TRUE FEELINGS**

**Chapter 1**

"Sakura, selamat pagi !"

Gadis cantik berambut cokelat panjang itu menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

Sakurako Iijima.

Nama itu tidak asing lagi bagi siswa SMP Seiyo. Hal itu karena dia putri dari Takeshita Iijima-seorang pejabat terkenal di daerahnya.

Makanya ketika Sakura memiliki suatu keinginan, pasti akan dikabulkan oleh ayahnya. Wajar, karena Sakura putri satu-satunya.

Tapi biar begitu, Sakura dikenal tidak sombong oleh teman-temannya.

Itu sebabnya banyak orang yang menyukainya.

"Ah, Amu. Selamat pagi. Bagaimana liburanmu ?"

"Mengasyikan. Aku pergi ke kota bersama teman-teman."

"Wow, sepertinya asyik sekali ya bisa berlibur bersama teman."

Amu mengangguk lalu melihat ke arah belakang Sakura.

"Ah, itu Nagi dan Rima." Kata Amu sambil menghampiri mereka. Sakura mengikutinya.

"Hei, tumben kalian jalan bareng ?" Amu menepuk pundak Rima dan Nagihiko. Mereka kaget melihat Amu.

"C-Cuma kebetulan kok." Rima mengalihkan pandangannya dari Amu.

"Iya, cuma kebetulan kok." Nagihiko menanggapi.

"Hahaha, iya deh.." Amu tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya, kalian semua ada waktu sepulang sekolah ini ? Aku ingin mengajak kalian ke suatu tempat." Tanya Sakura.

"Memangnya mau ke mana ?" Kata Amu.

"Aku mau mentraktir kalian ke Cafe Cruizzer. Mumpung lagi diskon khusus nih. Kalian mau ikut ?"

Semuanya langsung terdiam. Nagihiko yang pertama berbicara. "Wah, sepertinya menarik. Aku ikut deh ." Nagihiko tersenyum.

"Kamu, Rima ?"

"Aku ? Mm.. Boleh. Kamu mau mengajak siapa saja ?"

"Hmm.. Rencananya sih kalian bertiga terus Tadase dan Yaya. Oh, ya. Bagaimana denganmu Amu ? Kamu ikut kan ?"

Amu menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut."

"Lho ? Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Aku.. Ada urusan. Maaf ya.." Amu langsung pergi..

"Yah.. Jadi kurang seru dong kalau tidak ada Amu.. Tapi sepertinya Amu tidak enak badan deh. Mukanya tiba-tiba pucat begitu.. Kalian tahu penyebabnya ?" Sakura memandangi Nagi dan Rima. Tapi mereka berdua menggeleng.

"Gitu ya.. Ya sudah. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya !" Sakura meninggalkan Nagi dan Rima.

"...Haruskah kita memberitahu Sakura apa yang terjadi dengan Amu ?" Tanya Rima.

"Jangan. Kata Amu, hanya kita, Tadase dan Kukai yang boleh tahu tentang hal ini."

"Tapi bukannya Tadase.."

"Iya, aku tahu. Makanya dia melakukan hal itu."

Rima mendesah pelan. "Ternyata Amu belum bisa melupakannya ya.. Padahal itu sudah lama.."

"Iya.."

* * *

**-SAKURA'S POV-**

Haah. Akhirnya pelajaran usai juga.

Aku harus segera menemui Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase dan Yaya.

Aku membereskan bukuku dan memasukkan ke dalam tasku dan langsung keluar. Tapi aku tidak melihat kalau di hadapanku terdapat seseorang..

"BRUUKK !!"

Aw.. Tabrakannya lumayan keras juga nih.. Untung tidak lecet. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas. Hah ? Kukai ?

"Duh.. Kalau jalan, lihat sekeliling dulu dong Saku.." Kukai mengelus dahinya pelan.

Asal kalian tahu, Kukai itu tetanggaku. Makanya dia mempunyai nama panggilan untukku. Saku. Katanya dia sih, biar gampang dipanggilnya.

"Sori-sori.. Soalnya aku lagi buru-buru.."

"Memangnya kamu mau ke mana ?"  
"Aku mau pergi ke Cafe Cruizzer.."

Setelah perkataanku barusan, aku lihat mata Kukai membesar.

"Kamu... Pergi sama siapa ?" Tanya Kukai.

"Mm.. Nagi, Rima, Tadase.. dan Yaya." Jawabku

"Amu tidak ikut kan ?"

"Iya, katanya dia ada urusan. Kenapa sih ?"

"Oh.. Syukurlah. Enggak apa kok." Kata Kukai lega.

Apa sih ? Kayak ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dariku saja.

"Kamu nggak mau ikut nih ? Biasanya kalau soal makanan kamu pasti paling semangat."

"Khusus hari ini tidak usah dulu. Soalnya aku juga mau makan ramen sama teman."  
"Hmm... Aku tahu. Pasti teman itu pacarmu. Aku lihat sms-mu. Namanya kalau nggak salah itu.. Utau ?"  
"Apa ?! Kan sudah kubilang jangan mengintip HP-ku tanpa ijin !"

"Nggak apa kok.. Aku nggak bakal bilang ke 4 kakakmu."

Aku tertawa melihat raut wajah Kukai yang sedikit memerah.

* * *

"Ayo, silahkan pesan makanan yang kalian mau." Kataku sambil menyodorkan buku pesanan.

"Beneran nih Sakurachi ? Kalau begitu Yaya mau pesan Parfait 2 ! Ditambah puding mangga !" Kata Yaya semangat.

"Aku Tea Darjeeling dan French Fries." Kata Rima.

"Aku Frapuccino saja." Kata Nagihiko.

"Aku... Ng... Vanilla Milkshake." Tadase sedikit bingung.

Setelah itu aku memanggil pelayan dan kusebutkan satu-satu pesanan mereka. Tak lama kemudian, pelayan itu pergi.

"Ramai sekali ya, di sini Sakura ?" Kata Tadase sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Tentu saja. Kan diskon khusus untuk hari ini. Jadi wajar saja ramai." Jawabku.

Sekarang kita berada tepat di hadapannya panggung kecil tempat untuk orkestra. Awalnya aku ingin kita duduk di pojok saja, tapi karena ramai akhirnya dapat yang di hadapannya panggung.

Suasana sekarang benar-benar ramai dan sedikit pengap. Mungkin karena banyaknya pengunjung makanya biarpun berada di ruangan ber-AC pun tetap pengap.

Uh.. Kalau begini, aku jadi agak bosan.

Aku menatap panggung kecil itu.

Kira-kira bakal ada yang bermain orkestra nggak ya?

"Ini pesanannya." Seorang Maid menaruh pesanan-pesanan kita. Lalu aku segera memakan Pancake miniku dan meminum Lemon Tea kesukaanku.

Selang 15 menit, muncul seorang MC yang memberitahu kalau sebentar lagi akan ada pertunjukan orkestra, jadi semua orang diharapkan tenang.

Wah. Ternyata memang ada yang akan orkestra.

"Akhirnya dimulai juga." Perkataan Nagihiko membuat aku bingung.

Sang MC mempersilahkan satu-persatu pemain orkestra untuk maju ke atas panggung. Sewaktu mereka maju aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan orangnya, tetapi ketika sudah sampai pada pemain biola. Perhatianku tersita olehnya.

Rambut navy blue dengan mata deep blue. Kaos hitam panjang dipadu celana jeans hitam. Kalung Cross terpasang di lehernya. Dilengkapi senyum manisnya yang mengembang ketika pemain orkestra sudah mulai memainkan sebuah lagu yang sudah aku kenal. Only Hope dari Mandy Moore.

Suara gesekan biolannya membuat aku nyaman. Enak sekali didengarkan. Apalagi tatapan matanya yang hangat. Membuat aku betah memandanginya terus-terusan tanpa henti.

'DEG !' Kurasakan jantungku berdebar kencang.

Aku mencoba memegang pipiku, panas. Pasti pipiku sudah memerah dari tadi.

Apa yang terjadi denganku ?  
Begitu permainan orkestra itu selesai, semua penonton bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Yang membuat senyum manisnya dipersembahkan lagi kepada pengunjung.

'DEG !' Jantungku berdebar lagi. Kali ini lebih keras.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku ?  
Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk berfikir, aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

Karena aku menyukainya.

Dan aku ingin _memilikinya._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Hello ! Aya Kashiwagi di sini !**

**Aah, akhirnya fanfict kedua publish juga.. **

**Oh ya, ini pertama kalinya saya menggunakan OC pada fanfict saya. Jadi gomen kalau agak aneh yah !**

**Teruss, cerita The Neclace is Yours masih saya lanjutkan. Tapi mungkin agak lama updatenya. Jadi, mohon sabar menunggu ! **

**Akhir kata, PLEASE R&R THIS STORY. Saya benar-benar membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari kalian ! **


End file.
